Bad Boys Ver 2
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Another version of the story


**Chapter 1**

It was a nice day and two young men were walking through Vale checking the sights and relaxing. The first one was blonde, blue eyed, was dressed in a black hoodie, jeans and sneakers. His friend was of Asian descent, had long black hair with magenta streaks, magenta colored eyes, was in a green top with a coral lotus flower on it, black pants and slippers. They were just relaxing, the blonde sighed, he was thinking of a way to help fauni.

'I want to help them. But, I don't know how, what can I do?' He thought, they walked past a sign and read it.

 _Models Wanted:_

 _How would you like to be in one of the biggest fashion magazines in Remnant? We really need your help! We are looking for men between 16-24._

 _555-234-675_

The blonde reached for his scroll to make a phone call. "Tell me you are not thinking about calling Jaune?" Said the Asian.

"I have to do something Ren." He said, just then he got an answer. "Hello? Yeah, hi my friend and I had seen your sign and became interested in your job offer. Yes. Jaune Arc," just then he quickly pulled the scroll from his ear. A faint squeal could be heard, then he slowly brought the phone back to his ear. "Uh are you alright Ma'am?"

[I Am Fine! Oh My God! Do You Know How Many People Are Looking For You?] She said, of course Jaune was confused.

"Huh?"

[Yeah, leaders of villages, Kings, Queens, Princesses, almost everyone west of Vale are looking for you.] Jaune was shocked, [look come to my office, I'll give you and your friend the job but, we really need to talk.] She gave him her address and Jaune wrote it down.

"Alright, we're on the way." He said and hung up, then looked to Ren. "Well, we got the job."

"How did you…?" Said Ren.

"Come on, I'll explain along the way." So they head to the Vale Modeling Agency office and walked in Just then Jaune was grabbed on to by a beautiful red headed woman with tearful green eyes behind designer framed glasses, dressed in a wine colored pantsuit and a cream colored blouse. She grabbed him in a huge hug.

"JAUNE!" She repeated as she cried, "oh it is so good to see you." Ren was just staring.

'What is going on here?' He thought.

"Uh, who are." Said Jaune.

"I'm Lisa Sparta, I used to be on your mom's team." She said. "We have heard all about your adventures and how you wanted to restart your Kliq." Ren looked at him.

"Kliq?" He asked.

"My transcripts are fake Ren. But not because I was too weak, it's because…" Jaune started.

"He's already a huntsman." Said Lisa, she pulled out an album of Jaune and his team. There were 15 people there including Jaune. Half of them were female and a quarter were fauni. There was a cute red head fox girl that had her arms around his waist and a rabbit girl with her arms around his arm who was blushing and looked like Velvet.

"Wait a minute," said Ren. "Is that Velvet?" Jaune looked at the pic.

"Uh yeah," he said.

"How did…"

"Well, I saved her family when I was around 10. She's only 2 years older than me."

"I've also contacted your mom as well, you do not know how much she's missed you." Said Lisa.

"I didn't, I had just finished off that bastard I called a step-father and just kept walking. Somehow I ended up here I also had connections, from Qrow, Leonidas, and Winter.[1]"

"So getting into Beacon wasn't that hard." Said Ren. "Especially since you are a natural." Jaune nodded.

"Anyway, I'm willing to pay you both 200 thousand Lein for every cover you two are on." Said Lisa.

"Wow," said Jaune. "Okay, um what do you want us to do?"

"Well, they are asking for 'Bad boy' pics." She said, "so think you can do some?"

"Tell us what to do." So they did the pics, after they were done, Jaune was grabbed by a tall, buffed woman. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a brown shirt/ bustier top, rust red shorts, black stockings, black garter belt, rust red trench coat and boots. She also had on a headband and her family's crest on her body. She was a giant of a woman.

"JAUNE!" She said.

"Uh, hi mom." He said while dying in the 'Hug of blissfulness'. Ren just looked on and shook his head with a smirk. She pulled off and held her darling son at arm's length.

"That foolish man I was forced to call a husband kidnaps you from me for 4 years and all you can say is; 'Hi mom'?" She said as she hugs him again, "I glad Lisa contacted me to let me know that you are here." They sat down and started talking about what was going on. As Ren was finishing up with his shoot.

"Okay Jaune, we're ready for you." Said the photographer. So, Jaune nodded and went to get changed. Ren and Jaune's mom started talking as well. He found out her name was Kagame and that she was the leader of her team; KILL.

"I'm surprised that you didn't know that Iris was alive." She said, Ren was in shock. Iris was his mother who he thought was dead. "If you want, I'll call her so that she could see you. He nodded, so she did. They continued to looked on as Jaune was basically killing it. After they were done, Kagame had requested that she would take some pics with her son and his friend as well.

They nodded and she got into the pic with her holding Jaune from behind and kissing him on the cheek. Then they left and thanked Lisa for the job.

* * *

Later the rest of Jaune's family and Ren's mom had showed up and were very happy to see their missing relatives. But, the pictures they had taken were sent to Vale magazine and they were sold out in minutes. Jaune and Ren were just relaxing after seeing their moms. "Man, don't get me wrong I love her. But Mom can be so exhausting." Said Jaune as he laid down on his bed.

"Tell me about it." Said Ren. They had noticed the packages on their beds and opened them. It was Vale Magazine and guess who were on the cover?

"Wow," said Jaune. "We look good." Ren were just staring at his copy. There was a note from Lisa.

 _Guys,_

 _Looks like Vale loves you two, the 200K are in your accounts as promised. Actually, it's more like 1 and a half million Lein. There are 7 reprints of that magazine. You guys are lucky to had gotten some from the first print. Your moms got the first ones, there are a lot on people wanting to used you two for the products. We'll talk more later in the week. Love Ya!_

 _Lisa_

Just then their door opened and Pyrrha and Nora had came in, seeing their partners they grabbed them in a tight hug. "Uh, let me guess." Said Jaune, "you've seen these?" He held up their magazines. They were in shock and took them. Pyrrha was blushing up a storm and having a nose bleed. Nora was in stunned shock. Ren just looked at Jaune.

"I guess they didn't." He said, Jaune just sighed.

"We were going to give you two these anyway, so how's about we sign them for you." Said Jaune, both of the girls nodded. So Jaune and Ren did. Then they talked about the shoot they did and if they were going to do more.

* * *

Later, girls from all over Vale were grabbing the magazines. Coco, the team leader of CFVY, had got one and looked at it. Her eyes bugged out, "hey Vel?" She said, Velvet looked over to her.

"Um, yes Coco?" She said.

"What was your friend's name? The one you have a crush on?"

"Jaune?" Coco handed her the magazine. She suddenly got nuclear. "Tha Tha Tha."

"Yep," then she sent out a text.

 _Ladies, if you haven't gotten Vale magazine HURRY! Jaune Arc Is A HOTTIE!_

With that, once again, that issue was sold out completely.

TBC

* * *

Note: 1. The three people that gave their okay for Jaune to go in to Beacon from 'Jaune Ryu-Long'.


End file.
